


No More Running

by megsblackfire



Series: Of  Vampires and Hunters [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Smut, Vampire AU, Voyeurism, voice play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison has been hunting this vampire for hundreds of years. Now that he's managed to track it to a ruined church, he has no intentions of letting it slip away.</p><p>It's too bad his quarry has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Morrison kept his back to the wall as he crept through the wreckage of the old church. How long had it been? Three weeks? Yes, three weeks hunting this nightmare down, trying not to throw up over every flayed corpse he found in its wake. His nightmare, the fiend that had haunted him since its conception, he had finally caught up to it. It would not escape, not this time.

He crouched down behind the remains of a pew, checking his handgun one more time. The salt-lined bullets should keep the fiend from regenerating, but it was only a theory. No one had been able to get a clean shot on the monster and the reports he had seen were shoddy at best. Some claimed that salt HAD stopped a blasted off limb from regenerating, but a report filed a week later detailed that the limb, in fact, had grown back. Hell, there was even a report that claimed the salt had only pissed the monster off and hadn’t slowed it down at all.

It was all he had though. Every other myth to ward off or harm vampires was a load of bullshit. Garlic wasn’t an issue unless the vampire had a garlic allergy when they were still human. Sunlight didn’t hurt them if they were old; this fiend was very old and hunted in the daylight if it felt so inclined. Crosses and rosaries were a joke; vampires didn’t give a shit about religious iconography. Stakes worked only if you could catch the beast in the heart and even then it only paralyzed them for a few moments before they wrenched it out and plunged it into your skull. Bullets could be effective, but you had to time everything carefully or the bastards would just mist away.

It was very hard to kill a vampire. It was a good thing that Jack was very, very good at killing them. Usually, he went in with a large rifle, something with a lot of kick to knock a vampire on their ass so he could swoop in and cut them open so all of their damnable blood drained out. He couldn’t do that in the close-set ruins of the church. So he had a revolver and a strong enough container to hold the wispy remains of the vampire until he could get his hands on something with more firepower to end it once and for all.

“Jack,” a voice whispered in his ear.

Jack froze. He pressed his back hard against the wall and lifted his revolver. He scanned the area, feeling his heartbeat increase. He couldn’t see anything, but just hearing that voice let him know that his quarry was near.

This would end tonight. Tonight he would put that nightmare to rest once and for all.

“Jack,” the voice chuckled, swirling around him with the laziness of a basking fat cat. “Is this how you greet all of your old friends?”

“Come out and face me, Gabriel,” Jack growled. “No more tricks.”

“But tricks are all I have, Jack,” the voice pouted.

He felt a claw travel over his left shoulder and he spun in that direction. He fired off a shot and scrambled backwards until his back hit a block of concrete. He heard the bullet ricochet off a broken ceiling beam and cursed. He should have known better. Gabriel was full of tricks; it was how he had managed to stay alive for so long.

“Trigger happy, I see,” Gabriel laughed gently. “Oh, Jack, how I’ve missed these games. Do you know how hard it is to keep off the radar from the other hunters while trying to lure you in? When was the last time we got to play together; two, three years?” Jack heard a tongue cluck overhead and craned his neck to try to catch a glimpse of Gabriel Reyes. “Your fellow hunters are so _boring_ , Jack. They don’t know how to have fun. They don’t understand this dance and just want to bask in my blood.”

There. Up on the beams. Jack squinted through the murk and grit his teeth. The bastard had become melodramatic, it would seem. All dressed in black and wearing a bone-white mask that looked vaguely like a bird’s skull. But damn if he didn’t look good in that leather getup.

Jack aimed and squeezed the trigger. Gabriel vanished in a cloud of smoke and the bullet embedded itself in the roof. He cursed and shuffled along the slab of concrete, waiting for Gabriel to speak again.

“Now that’s just rude, Jack,” Gabriel chided. “I’m trying to be nostalgic and you’re shooting me. I thought you liked the sound of my voice.”

“No one likes the sound of your voice but you,” Jack growled.

Gabriel let out a long moan and Jack felt his loins reacting. He bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, begging whatever deity would listen to not let him fall for the ploy. He shouldn’t let the voice get to him; he had to block it out.

“Jack, your voice is as sweet as ever,” Gabriel moaned. “Mmm, but you’ve gotten so _old_.”

Jack felt a hand on his chest and kicked out, scrambling away with a shout as he watched a black cloud of smoke curl around him. He lifted the revolver and fired at the materializing white mask, but Gabriel disintegrated immediately, fleeing over the edge of the concrete.

“I didn’t leave those marks on you,” Gabriel growled dangerously low. Jack’s pants grew tighter and he bit his lip hard to keep his whimper from escaping. “What other vampire dared to touch you?”

“He’s dead,” Jack grit out.

“Good,” Gabriel purred and Jack almost pawed at his groin to relieve the tension. “Did you drink his blood, Jack? Did it taste as sweet as mine?”

“Fuck you,” Jack snapped. “You won’t survive this night, Gabriel!”

“So you say,” Gabriel sighed. “But you’ve come alone, Jack. That was not a smart move. A vampire like me needs a lot of hunters to take them out.”

“I can more than handle the likes of you,” Jack growled as he shimmied his way under a broken beam, keeping his back against something solid at all times. “I’ve killed older vampires.”

“Ones that made you cum in your pants as soon as they talked to you?” Gabriel teased. “Or were they too busy snarling to bother getting a taste of you?”

“Go to hell,” Jack snarled.

“Only if you are with me,” Gabriel laughed. “My pretty, pretty moonlight. What hurts you more, Jack? Seeing me like this or knowing that you have to kill me?”

“Fuck you,” Jack closed his eyes. “Fuck. You.”

“I want you so bad, Jack,” Gabriel moaned. “It’s been too long. I want to feel you against me. I want to hear your moans as I fuck you into our nest and fill you to bursting with my seed. I want to taste you, to taste the sweetness of your blood and your mouth after its been around my cock.”

Jack screamed as he climaxed. His pants grew hot and wet and he could feel semen rolling down the inside of his thigh. He squirmed backwards, tucking himself under a pew to hide from Gabriel. He heard the vampire land close by, panting heavily as he sniffed at the air.

“You just wasted perfectly good seed, Jack,” Gabriel growled. “Isn’t that something you old priests would scream was against your God? Or have you moved past that stupidity and embraced our dirty truth?”

Jack shifted slowly, levelling his revolver with the solid mass of black leather he could see. He squeezed the trigger and grinned as he heard Gabriel’s shriek of pain. Blood pattered against the ruined floor and Jack scrambled away as he heard Gabriel thrashing on the ground.

“MORRISON!” Gabriel roared. “That is coming out of your hide!”

Jack smirked as he continued shuffling backwards. He rolled onto his back and aimed the revolver between his boots. Gabriel wouldn’t stand a chance if he decided to come for him under the pews. He heard the snarl above him just in time to roll out of the way as a clawed hand crashed through the rotten wooden pew and slammed into the ground where his head had been a few seconds before.

He twisted and plunged a dagger into the hand, pinning it to the ground. Gabriel shrieked in pain and blood gushed rapidly out of the wound. Jack aimed up, knowing that Gabriel would have to fully materialize to remove the dagger. He fired three times, heard each one impact with something solid, and Gabriel shrieked.

Gabriel thrashed furiously, tearing at the pew until the hole was big enough for him to get his other arm through. The bone-white mask appeared above the hole, red eyes flashing between the eye holes. Jack aimed and squeezed the trigger twice.

The mask shattered and blood cascaded out of Gabriel’s ruined face. He slumped against the pews, blood pooling beneath him and Jack heard the soft exhale of his old lover’s final breath. He squeezed his eyes shut, let himself have one small sob, before he wiggled his way out from under the pews.

He didn’t look behind him as he headed for the forest. He could hear the blood still dripping from Gabriel’s ruined face. He had put the bullets straight through his brain and most of his blood was already spreading across the floor. The church would be his final resting place; all that would remain in the morning was a pile of bloody ash. He was going to be sure of it.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured as he rested his head on the cool stone wall at the entrance to the church. “I’m so sorry, Gabriel. I didn’t want it to end like this. I’m sorry I took so long. Rest now. Rest now, my love. I’ll find you wherever you go, don’t worry.”

He walked towards the forest, not looking back at the church. There was a bundle of explosives around the perimeter of the base that he had set up the night before. When he was a safe distance, he detonated the charges. The remains of the church went up in flames, blasting timber and stone in all directions. He watched the destruction with a heavy heart; Gabriel was gone.

He would not have much longer before he joined him. He just had to let the Guild know that Gabriel Reyes had finally been dealt with and then he could join his love in whatever Hell they were destined for.


	2. Chapter 2

It took him two days to get back to civilization. He was bone-tired by the time he dragged himself into a motel room. He stripped in the bathroom, throwing his clothing aside to check himself for injuries. He tried not to think about anything as he touched every little bruise he found across his torso and thighs. He was a black and blue mess, but he had looked worse. Hunting vampires was a dangerous job and expecting to come back from a hunt without a mark was foolish.

He glanced at his face in the mirror and let out a long sigh. He ran his hand through his white hair, missing the days when it had been golden and vibrant. That was almost two hundred years ago when he was just a young priest trying to bring some semblance of peace to the innumerable settlers in the west. He touched the long scars running down his face, trying for a moment to remember when he got them; did it really matter? No, he concluded, shaking his head, it didn’t.

He touched his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles shift and bulge with each movement. Two hundred years old and he still had the body of a fit young man; that was something to pat himself on the back for, he supposed. Not that the reason was all that cheerful; an out-of-shape hunter was dinner to a vampire. He needed to stay alive to find Gabriel and now that he was gone….

Jack rubbed at his face, struggling to keep his tears at bay. He grabbed a plastic cup and turned on the faucet in the sink. His stomach was tied up in pain and misery, too tight to even try to get food into, but he kept himself hydrated at the very least. Water did not seem to make him want to throw up, but anything else was a no-go.

The last of the vampire blood he had consumed over the last two hundred years was wearing out in his veins. If he did not drink more soon, he would perish.

He had no plans of drinking anymore blood. Gabriel had been his last hunt, the only one that really meant anything to him. His greatest failure had been the only thing that compelled him to drink the vampiric blood that prolonged his life in the first place. Two hundred years spent chasing the monster that used to be the man he loved with all of his heart ended in that church with a broken mask and dark blood dripping out of a ruined face. He was ready to die, ready to face judgement for all he had done in his extended life.

Hell would be the kindest punishment for him.

He pulled on his underwear, left the rest of his clothing on the floor of the bathroom, and crawled into bed. He curled up under the thin sheets, pressing his cheek into the pillow. He hoped he died in his sleep. Sure, he’d feel bad for the cleaning crew that would find him, but he didn’t want to die on his feet. He was so tired; dying in his sleep would be better.

A soft breeze wafted through the open window, ruffling his hair. For a moment, he could pretend it was Gabriel’s fingers running through his hair, teasing him about the freckles across his face or the burns behind his ears and on his neck.

“Jack,” Gabriel’s voice sighed in his ear.

He wasn’t surprised that his final moments would make Gabriel’s voice materialize around him. He had always longed to hear him, to hear the smooth, dark tones whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It was as good a farewell from his mortal coil as any.

“Gabriel,” Jack shifted under the covers, pulling the sheets closer to him. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Mmm, Jack,” Gabriel sighed. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too,” Jack murmured. “Missed you so much.”

“You’re so old,” Gabriel chided in his ear. “Ugh, what happened to your hair, _cariño_?”

“Shut up,” Jack grumbled into his pillow. “Not all of us get to look like we’re thirty something for the rest of our lives.”

“Mmm,” Gabriel purred into his ear. “Should have drank that vampire blood sooner.”

Jack grimaced as heat pooled between his legs. He was supposed to be dying; why was he getting hard? He reached a hand down to his underwear, gripping his erection in confusion. What in the world was wrong with him? How could he be ready to fuck something when his life was draining away with the last of the cursed blood?

A soft chuckle filled his ears before something warm joined his hand, kneading down into his twitching cock. Jack went rigid as a warm tongue rolled over his neck just below his ear. No, no it was impossible. Gabriel was dead; he was ash.

He should have stayed to make sure; he should have searched for the ash and blood in the daylight. What was he thinking?! How could he be so stupid?!

Jack tried to bolt, tried to reach for his revolver on the bedside table, but Gabriel’s claws hooked around his torso and dragged him back down onto the bed. The vampire’s weight settled on him, pinning him down on his back, and filling his nose with the scent of heavy musk, blood, and a spice he had no name for. His cock was going wild in his underwear, straining up against his stomach as Gabriel growled in his ear.

“Did you really think it would be that easy, _cariño_?” Gabriel asked as he ran his tongue over Jack’s cheek. “I’m more than a little insulted.”

“I killed you; I saw you bleed,” Jack whimpered as Gabriel’s hand closed painfully tight around his cock. “I blew up the church!”

“I know many tricks, Jack,” Gabriel chuckled. “Ones that most vampires never dream of duplicating. I was always good at surviving, remember?”

Jack struggled, trying to bring his knees up, but Gabriel just settled easily between his thighs and loomed over him. Jack stared up into his red eyes, feeling his heart-rate skyrocket as he watched the feral smile play across his lover’s face. There were more scars etched into his dark skin than he remembered, but his goatee was still black and showed no sign of graying. Enormous fangs gleamed over his dark lips as a black tongue rolled across them. Jack whimpered and bucked into Gabriel’s hand, quietly begging for release.

Why fight what he had wanted for centuries? If he was going to die, why not die in Gabriel’s arms, providing one more meal?

“Gabe,” he whispered. “Please.”

“You always were so needy,” Gabriel chuckled.

His mouth was hot over Jack’s. One hand slid dutifully into his underwear and started pumping him off. The other hand slid around Jack’s back, carefully curving his spine so that he arched into Gabriel’s body. Jack moaned into Gabriel’s mouth, panting and shivering as he clung to his lover’s shoulders.

“Gabe!” he whimpered. “Oh, oh God.”

“Don’t say that,” Gabriel snarled into his ear. “If you’re going to praise someone, praise me. It’s not your petty God making you feel this good; it’s me. Show some appreciation, _cariño_ , while I pump your cock.”

Jack struggled, whimpering as he felt his climax coming. “Gabe…please…I need to feel you in me,” he stammered out.

Gabriel’s eyes turned black and his fangs seemed to double in size. Jack squeaked as he was flipped over onto his stomach and his hips hoisted into the air. Fangs sank deep into his shoulder, momentarily masking the pain of Gabriel pushing deep into him. Gabriel’s pace was brutal, but the fangs deep in his flesh masked the pain behind a euphoric pleasure.

He whimpered and tried to push back into Gabriel’s hips, wanting more and not sure how to voice his wants. Gabriel, like always, knew what he wanted. He slowed his pace, holding Jack’s hips tightly in his claws, and turned each thrust into a ripple of ecstasy through his insides. Jack didn’t care that he was being bled dry; if he was going to die, he might as well die in Gabriel’s arms with one last orgasm under his belt.

“Mine,” Gabriel growled into his ear, lifting his head away from the wound on Jack’s shoulder. “All mine. Mine until the end of time.”

Jack let out a confused whine that turned into a shriek of pleasure. He came hard, covering his belly and legs in semen as Gabriel sheathed himself fully inside of Jack’s body. As he inhaled, he felt smoky tendrils fill his lungs and mouth. He coughed and shook his head wildly, trying to dislodge the inky tendrils from his face.

Gabriel growled into his ear as his claws dragged up over Jack’s belly. “Mine,” he hissed. “You are mine, Jack. Nothing as petty as death will keep you from me. Mine for all eternity; your petty God can’t have you.”

Jack shook and fought, trying to free himself from the tendrils. Gabriel kept him pinned, biting and kissing his neck and shoulders as his curse filled Jack’s lungs and diffused into his body. His rapidly beating heart pumped the curse through his veins, filling him with the same smoky darkness that Gabriel was made of. It corrupted him, changed him into something that wasn’t human and so far from being natural that his stomach twisted painfully.

When he could breathe again, Jack kicked his way free of his lover and collapsed against the ground. He panted heavily, filling his lungs with cool air. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to believe what had just happened. He didn’t want to think. Didn’t want to believe. It was all just a bad dream, a dream a dying Hunter has that scares him in his last few moments of life.

He felt tendrils billowing around him, settling slowly over his flesh. He could faintly make out a black outfit between his white lashes, his hands covered in the same sort of leathery material that Gabriel was. He curled his fingers, watching the claws for a moment before he shivered and closed his eyes.

A bad dream. It was a bad dream. Wake up, Jack. Wake. Up.

“Oh, _cariño_ , you look gorgeous in black,” Gabriel purred.

Jack sensed his lover’s essence mingling with his own and balked. He scrambled away from Gabriel, staring at him in horror as he felt his body melting away beneath him. Gabriel grinned, eyes flashing under his hood as he slid forward.

“ _Cariño_ , let me see you,” Gabriel moaned and held his arms out to him. “My beautiful, beautiful Jack.”

Jack wanted to throw up. He wanted to purge his stomach all over the floor and himself and Gabriel. He wanted to drive the vampire off, to make him leave him alone. He was dying; why was he still tormenting him?

“Don’t touch me!” Jack shouted. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Gabriel paused and his eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. “Jack?”

Jack bared his fangs; no, not fangs, please not fangs; and snarled. “Stay away from me!”

Gabriel shifted, gathering his form in preparation to attack. Jack saw the snarl play across Gabriel’s mouth. He didn’t wait to see what Gabriel was going to do when he caught him.

He twisted and bolted for the window. He slipped out between the holes in the screen, his body bursting into smoke without a second thought. Gabriel snarled behind him, but Jack didn’t stop. He hit the ground on all fours, scrambling for purchase.

Gabriel hounded his steps.

He didn’t care.

He just ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack tried not to be sick as he lifted his head out of the child’s neck. Blood dripped down his face and pattered against her dark skin, staining whatever innocence she had before her death. Her doll-like eyes stared sightlessly up at him, confused and hurt that the man she had been friendly with had done something so horrible to her.

He sobbed and held the girl close, begging for her forgiveness. How many more innocent lives would he take before a hunter ended him? How many more lives would he snuff out to satisfy his hunger? Why couldn’t he control himself? Why did he succumb to bloodlust so quickly?

“Hey,” a voice called.

The heavy accent confused him for a moment and he lifted his head, squinting against the hot sun overhead. The man standing in the mouth of the alley watched him, shifting the cigar to the corner of his mouth. Blood red eyes narrowed before he pulled the brim of his hat down and strode forward, the spurs on his heels clicking softly against stone.

“You shouldn’t be out in the daylight, friend,” the man said as he crouched down.

Jack flinched away, holding the corpse to his chest protectively. The vampire didn’t seem to mind. His red eyes were scouring Jack’s face, wild eyebrows furrowing as he searched. Slowly, he held out a gloved hand, palm upturned, for Jack to take.

“Let’s get you out of the sun,” he said gently. “You’ll feel better.”

Jack looked at the hand and then at the corpse in his arms. “I deserve to perish,” he whispered.

“Why, cuz you fed on a kid?” the vampire asked. “Hell, I’ve done worse in my fledgling years. Wiped an entire town off the map a few times. Come on; put ‘er down. Someone’ll find her, no worries.”

“She didn’t deserve to be prey,” Jack hissed.

“No, and you didn’t deserve to be turned, old man,” the vampire shrugged. “Life’s a bitch.”

Jack nodded numbly and carefully set the girl’s body on the ground. He brushed her dark locks out of her face, whispering out another apology before he took the vampire’s offered hand. He let himself be pulled to his feet and leaned against the vampire’s side. Even after he just fed, he felt weak.

“Easy,” the vampire soothed before he placed his wide-brimmed hat on Jack’s head. “Come on; my home’s not far.”

“Your…den?” Jack asked as they started walking.

“Well, it’s a house,” the vampire laughed. “And my mate doesn’t like calling it that. Makes him uncomfortable. Ex-hunter, ya know?”

“I was a hunter…,” Jack murmured.

“Thought you smelt familiar,” the vampire teased as they walked. “Probably killed a good number of us, huh? Most might say this was poetic justice; I say you got fucked over on a hunt.”

“He…he was supposed to be dead,” Jack murmured as he shook his head. “I should have checked for ashes. If I had checked….”

“Save your energy,” the vampire soothed. “That’s the sunlight talking; you’ll feel better with a bit of A/C on ya.”

“Maybe,” Jack mumbled.

“Trust me,” the vampire smiled before he pulled him into a house.

Jack let out a soft groan of relief as he stepped into the cold interior. He sagged against his saviour, letting himself be dragged over to the couch and sat down.

“You need rest,” the vampire chuckled. “You look terrible. Out in the sun dressed in black; what were you thinking?”

“Don’t know how to change,” Jack murmured as he looked down at his hands.

“Your sire never taught you?” the vampire asked.

Jack looked away. “I…didn’t give him a chance.”

The vampire nodded his head and reached out to take his hat from Jack’s head. “Don’t feel too bad; most of us run when we’re turned,” he said. “Name’s McCree, by the way. Jesse McCree.”

“Jack Morrison,” Jack inclined his head.

“Well, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jack,” McCree smiled at him. “You just lay down and rest. I’ve got some things to do, but Hanzo should be back soon enough.”

“You are not worried that I will attack him?” Jack asked.

McCree let out a sharp bark of laughter. “Hanzo could wipe the floor with a fledgling like you,” he said. “Wouldn’t even be a challenge, so no, I ain’t worried. Hell, I’d love to come back and find out you attacked; Hanzo always preens himself up nice after a fight.”

Jack tried not to feel insulted. He had been a hunter before he was turned; he wasn’t some fifty-something year old weakling. He knew how to fight. But, Hanzo had been a hunter as well and Jack was only a fledgling that knew little of what he was capable of. It would not be a fair fight.

He shifted on the couch, stretching out to sleep. McCree stayed long enough to make sure he actually fell asleep before he left.

Jack woke to the sound of soft voices.

“Are you sure he can be trusted, Jesse?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

It was richly accented and said the vampire’s name with a great deal of affection. There was strength behind the voice, a good sign that the owner was confident in their abilities. That must be Hanzo.

“He’s a fledgling, nothing you and I can’t handle,” McCree reassured him.

“He is still a vampire, Jesse. You said you found him holding a child to his chest.”

Jack flinched at the memory and covered his head with his arms. He didn’t want to think about those doll-like eyes staring at him, but they were hovering at the edge of his vision. He hadn’t meant to attack her. He hadn’t meant to turn her into prey.

“Hanzo, that’s not fair,” McCree sighed. “Lots of predators go after the young. They’re easier targets.”

“Jesse!”

“It’s true! Just because we’re vampires doesn’t mean we don’t have instincts,” McCree snorted. “‘Sides, he felt bad for it. He was crying when I found him.”

“That doesn’t,” Hanzo sighed.

“Just give him a chance,” McCree said.

Hanzo grumbled something in a language Jack didn’t recognize and McCree let out a low growl. Jack went stiff as he heard Hanzo gasp and moan.

“Jesse, our guest,” Hanzo groaned.

“He’s sleeping,” McCree growled. “And you smell good.”

Jack heard movement and tightened his grip on his head. He heard the sound of clothing falling to the floor and the telltale gasp of someone being bitten. He smelt blood and he squirmed miserably as heat began pooling between his legs. His jaws parted and he panted, drawing the thick scent across his tongue.

“Jesse,” Hanzo moaned.

McCree growled in response, a low guttural noise that had Jack bucking against the couch. He pressed his head down into his arm, biting his bicep painfully to keep himself silent. One hand strayed down to grope himself, feeling his cock stiffen against his roaming hand. He could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh in the other room, spiking his arousal even higher.

He didn’t remember standing up, but he found himself stumbling towards the doorway to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner, panting and holding his throbbing length in his right hand. McCree and Hanzo were rutting on the floor of the kitchen behind the island. McCree’s face was buried in Hanzo’s neck, pinning him to the ground as he slammed himself furiously into Hanzo’s body. Hanzo was moaning and clawing at the ground, his thick muscles twitching as the vampire pounded him mercilessly.

Brown eyes rolled back in the hunter’s head and he arched his elegant neck, begging for more. Jack’s hand travelled slowly down his length, his eyes never leaving the regal features of McCree’s mate. Sharp cheekbones, beautiful dark brown eyes, plush lips, and a mouth that was made to wrap around McCree’s name.

Jack let out a low moan and Hanzo’s eyes snapped open. McCree paused, glancing up with blood dripping down his chin to soak into his beard. A wicked grin crossed the elder vampire’s face before he started lapping at Hanzo’s neck.

“Someone liked the show,” McCree purred. “Shall we put on a better performance, darlin’?”

Hanzo’s face turned bright red as he nodded. Jack was about to protest, shaking his head because he should not be interrupting them, but froze as McCree leaned back. He pulled Hanzo up onto his lap, growling and fisting Hanzo’s erect cock. He pumped three times before he leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows as Hanzo balanced carefully on his hips.

Jack swallowed, mouth falling open so his tongue lolled out at the sight. Hanzo lewdly spread his legs, his blush spreading further down his chest as McCree started thrusting into him. He rode McCree’s cock like a professional, moaning and reaching back to brace his hands on McCree’s chest. Jack watched him bounce, his eyes following the trail of blood roll down the man’s chest.

He moved forward slowly, licking his lips. Hanzo let out a breathy noise, eyes fluttering as Jack approached. He leaned back, eyes flickering mistrustfully as McCree’s hands came up to grip his thighs. Jack’s jaws parted and he felt his fangs grow as he sank them into Hanzo’s shoulder. The taste was exquisite, making him moan and grind against Hanzo’s hips. Was this why vampires made their victims feel intense arousal?

He didn’t drink, letting Hanzo’s blood dribble into his mouth as he focused instead on humping Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo moaned into his ear, reaching up to grip Jack’s hair. McCree let out a low growl of approval before he surged forward, knocking Jack onto his back with Hanzo pressing down on top of him.

He had a moment to appreciate the weight of the two other men on him before he climaxed. Hot seed sprayed over his and Hanzo’s stomach and it seemed the feeling of another vampire climaxing drove Hanzo over the edge. He threw his head back and moaned, gasping as his hips bucked forward, and grinding into Jack’s pelvis as his seed covered them.

“Well, isn’t that just a lovely picture?” McCree purred as he pushed deep into Hanzo and finished inside of him. “Mmm, figured it was a good idea to bring you here, Jack.”

Jack felt heat creep up his face as he leaned forward to lick Hanzo’s wound closed. “I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he murmured.

“Didn’t interrupt,” McCree soothed. “Figure that’s the most fun we’ve had in a while.”

Hanzo ran his fingers slowly through Jack’s hair, his face still red. “You are…very good,” he said softly.

“Thank you,” Jack smiled. “Jack Morrison.”

“Hanzo Shimada,” Hanzo inclined his head. “Jesse; off. I need to go take a shower.”

“Aw, but I like the smell of you,” McCree whined as he ran his tongue over Hanzo’s shoulders. “You smell like me.”

Hanzo groaned and lifted himself up, wiggling out from between the two vampires. “You appreciate it, but I’m going to be miserable and sore in a few hours. What is your insistence of giving yourself a damn knot?”

McCree grinned wickedly. “It feels good,” he purred.

“Animal,” Hanzo snorted as he gathered his clothes off the floor and vanished deeper into the house.

“You…can morph your member?” Jack asked in confusion.

“There is so much I have to teach you,” McCree snickered as his clothing misted back into place on his body. “Don’t worry about Hanzo,” he added as Jack glanced over his shoulder. “He’s fine with this. Wouldn’t have let you get close if he didn’t want you to join us.”

“I am not the first fledgling you have brought into your home?” Jack asked.

“Nah; have a habit of bringing the strays home,” McCree grinned as he got to his feet. He helped Jack to his, steadying him when Jack wobbled. “Not all of them are as courteous as you.”

“I was hardly courteous watching you two rut,” Jack pointed out as McCree started putting groceries away.

“Well, we weren’t exactly doing it in private,” McCree grinned. “We were rutting on the damn floor like animals. You mind if Hanzo asks you to mate with him?”

“I…what?” Jack squeaked in surprise.

“Hanzo might ask you to mate with him,” McCree shrugged. “When I’m gone or he’s curious. I’m really the only vampire he’s ever been with and it’s not a fair comparison.”

Jack felt heat rise to his cheeks and he let out a low cough. “I…I don’t know if I mind,” he murmured. “I have only really been with…my husband…before….”

“Oh,” McCree turned to look at him. “Oh, Jack, I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s okay,” Jack shook his head. “I have accepted that he is long dead. The monster that wears his skin is…something else.”

McCree smiled sadly and reached out to clap his shoulder. “Come on; I’ll take you out hunting. You’ll want to bloat yourself a little bit; Hanzo says there’s some hunters in town that are looking for anyone that’s not being smart about their meals.”

* * *

 

Gabriel growled as he watched the other vampire lead Jack through the streets. This vampire had no right to touch what was his, but he knew that exposing himself would just make his mate flee. It had been the same for the past five years. He’d get close enough to smell his mate, to run his hand through that shock-white hair, and Jack would flee.

It was frustrating. He’d brought Jack into this life so that they could be together, but his mate fled from him. He didn’t understand; Jack had wanted him in the motel room and had asked for Gabriel to rut inside of him. It wasn’t fair that he ran away every time Gabriel tried to love him.

He followed the pair until they vanished into a bar, leaving Gabriel alone on the rooftops. He growled, running his claws over the thick concrete. He needed to think of a way to get his mate back. This was just frustrating him to no end and he was acting less like an intelligent being and more like an enraged animal. It didn’t suit a vampire of his age and dignity.

The scent of hunters filled his nose and he grinned. Well, there was something to take his frustrations out on. He slipped off the rooftops and down to the streets, ghosting his way down the side alley. He could smell them as he approached, their distinctive burning aroma boiling his blood. Filthy humans thinking that they had the right to police how a vampire hunted.

“Poor kid,” he heard one whisper. “Look at the bite marks; fledgling?”

“Probably couldn’t help themselves,” another hunter shook their head. “Didn’t drain them dry though; probably came to in time to watch her die from blood loss.”

Gabriel could smell Jack’s scent on the corpse. So Jack had lost control of himself and killed a child. He must have been beating himself up over it; his poor _corazon_. He crept around the hunters, eyeing them as he licked his fangs. Such a good meal they would all make. He would gorge himself and offer his wrist to Jack, show him what a good mate he was for his Jack. He would never have to worry about hunting; Gabriel would provide for him.

“What brings hunters into town?” he asked as he kept to the shadows.

“Vampire,” one of the hunters growled. They hoisted their rifle up, looking around desperately for Gabriel. “Show yourself.”

“Now why would I do that?” Gabriel asked. “You are so hostile; I would be shot on sight, wouldn’t I?”

“The vampires in this city are not murderers,” one hunter said, toying with the trigger on their crossbow. “If you are one of them, you have nothing to fear.”

“I see,” Gabriel chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows. “And what do you make of me now, hunters?”

All four hunters tensed. Every weapon was trained on him, but he knew that they would not help them. He grinned, baring his fangs for them to see before he let out a long wanton moan. He ran a hand down his chest, moaning in pleasure as he watched two of the hunters stumble and return his moans. The only female hunter was panting, but she didn’t lower her rifle and the man with the crossbow did not look affected. Interesting.

“Enough games, Reyes,” the crossbowman growled. “You will pay for what you did to Morrison.”

“Ah, you’re with that pretty little Guild, aren’t you?” Gabriel chuckled. “Worried about what happened to the old hunter?”

“Where is his body, Reyes?” the woman demanded.

“Who says there’s a body?” Gabriel purred before he attacked.

He hit the woman first, slamming his claws into her gut before she could fire her rifle. He tore her open, watching intestines tumble out of her and spread across the ground. She gasped in surprise, one hand closing over the wound as if that alone would save her. Gabriel hovered for a second beside her, just long enough for the crossbowman to line up a shot. He misted away just in time for the bolt to drive itself between the woman’s ribs and puncture both lungs.

The crossbowman yelped in alarm, screaming out his companion’s name. It turned into a gurgle as Gabriel tore his throat open. He circled the man once, growling softly before he leaned in and began to feed. The other two hunters were still moaning and pawing at themselves, so caught up in their lust that they didn’t notice the stench of their dying companions.

Gabriel fed greedily, feeling the blood pump through him with each gulp. His cock grew hard between his legs as he thought about Jack feeding from him, mewling and moaning as he snuggled in close. His hips moved on their own accord, grinding against the dying man as he panted into his neck. He dropped the corpse to the ground before stalking over to the lust-drunk hunters.

He grabbed the first one and drew him in close, dragging his tongue across his neck. His own lust was getting the better of him, turning the two men into golden-haired images of the priest that had stolen his heart two centuries ago. He rutted against the hunter, huffing and growling as he played with his meal. Just before the human could climax, Gabriel sank his fangs into his neck and drained him of every last drop of blood.

The other hunter was starting to recover by then, panting and moaning as he stared at the mess around him. Gabriel smirked at the look of fear and confusion that passed over the man’s face before he lifted his rifle. Gabriel turned to mist before the hunter could attack, drifting easily behind him. He moaned into the human’s ear, grinning as the man sank to his knees with an eager moan. Gabriel crouched down and kissed along the man’s jaw before he sank his fangs into the junction between strong jaw and neck.

He was feeling quite bloated by the time the human flopped lifeless to the ground. He groaned at the feeling, touching his swollen belly as he heard the fluids slopping around inside of him. He was going to be slow for the next few days; he’d have to find somewhere to bunker down until he could get to Jack. Such a feast would last him days, more than enough time to figure out how to find his mate and make his appeal.

“Jack,” the woman gasped out.

“Still alive?” Gabriel chuckled in amusement. “What a tough woman you are. But it won’t do you much good, you know. You’ll be dead before dawn.”

“Jack,” she wheezed out. She coughed and sprayed the ground with pink froth.

“You want to know what happened to your friend?” he asked sweetly as he knelt down beside her.

She nodded her head, gray hair falling in her dark eyes. He carefully turned her head towards the corpse of the little girl. She let out a sharp gasp and a hoarse whimper of “no”. She started shaking and coughing, spraying blood and froth across the ground.

In a rare show of mercy, Gabriel snapped the woman’s neck and left her corpse to cool in the night air. He rose to his feet, groaning softly as he let himself turn into mist and smoke. Now he had to find a safe place to curl up for the night where he could still keep an eye on Jack. That shouldn’t be too hard to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was only supposed to be three parts, but I didn't like the way I ended it. It felt rushed and didn't really flow with the other two chapters, so I scrapped it and started rewriting. And now because McCree and Hanzo showed up in the middle of the plot, I have to add a few more chapters.  
> Prepare for chaos because it's coming in fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack knew he was dreaming; years of extended life had given him the skills necessary to be lucid while he slept. It helped keep the worst fears at bay while still letting him enjoy his dreams. It was a helpful tool to have at his disposal. Right now, he just wanted to pretend that it was all real and sink into the familiar warm memories.

He was back in that little desert town somewhere in Mexico; he couldn’t remember the name of the town, but he remembered the faces. Father Monolo was busy preparing a sermon, humming softly under his breath as the other priests ran around lighting candles to ward off the coming night. Jack had his hands full translating text for the Father, hoping to connect better with the local population so that they could feel God’s loving embrace. That was why they were there; to comfort the population while showing them the way to salvation.

He looked up at the sound of shouts, blinking in surprise as men charged into the chapel with a body slung between them. They were speaking rapidly in Spanish, wailing as they trailed blood all the way up to the altar. Jack scrambled to his feet, hurrying to guide the men away from the altar and to a low table. He quickly removed most of the books and odds and ends from the table, leaving it bare for the men to put the body on.

The man let out a long moan of pain as he was moved. Jack sent people running to get hot water, thread, rum, and clean cloths. The other priests were pulling on their rosaries, murmuring prayers while Jack started peeling the man’s blood-soaked clothing off of him.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Jaguar,” one of the men whispered as hot water was placed at Jack’s elbow.

Jack grimaced; there had been a high number of the spotted felines prowling the outskirts of town. They hadn’t attacked anyone as far as he knew, but there was a first time for everything. He hoped the beasts went back to their lairs before someone else got hurt.

He soaked the cloths in the hot water, cleaning his hands as he did so. He gently started dabbing the blood away from the tanned flesh, trying to get a better look at the man’s injuries. The man moaned, brown eyes opening as sweat rolled down his forehead. Jack reached out and ran a hand soothingly over the man’s forehead, brushing tight black curls out of his face.

“Get the rum,” Jack ordered. “One shot to dull the pain and the rest to clean the wounds.”

Jack passed a needle through the flame of a candle, narrowing his eyes as the tip turned a dull orange. He threaded thick, surgical thread through the eye of the needle and waited as a shot of rum was poured down the man’s throat and then the rest liberally sloshed over the blood-soaked body, ignoring the shriek of agony the man released as the alcohol burned away any dirt. Jack inhaled slowly to calm his nerves before he started sewing the deep gashes in the man’s torso shut.

Jack knew that there should have been screaming; he remembered there being a lot of screaming from his patient; but the dream was silent. He sewed the man shut, knowing that he could die from blood loss regardless of what he did, but he was going to try to save him anyways. The other priests kept their distance, glaring at him as if he were a spawn of Satan come to walk amongst them. They didn’t trust those that could work “miracles”, mostly because they couldn’t comprehend what he was trying to prevent without pointless prayers.

The man was moved to a bed in the back of the chapel after his wounds were dressed. Jack stayed by his side, holding the tanned hand tightly between his own as he prayed to God to grant the man strength to get through his ordeal. There were a few times in the night when he thought he heard the man stop breathing, but after a weak stutter, he inhaled again.

Jack lost track of time and didn’t remember much of anything else until the man let out a soft groan. Jack straightened in his chair, blinking sleep from his eyes as soft brown eyes looked up at him from the man’s bandaged face.

“ _Mi ángel_ ,” the man murmured.

“I’m not an angel,” Jack chuckled. “Just a man, same as you.”

The man’s eyes narrowed before his massive hand rose to brush his knuckles against Jack’s cheek. “ _Gracias, mi ángel. ¿Cómo te llamas?”_

“Jack,” he shook his head in amusement.

The man frowned. “Hack?” he asked in confusion.

“Jack,” he repeated, pronouncing the hard “j” so the man could copy the sound.

“Jack,” the man nodded his head slowly. “Gabriel Reyes.”

Jack smiled and rested a hand on the man’s shoulder. “You call me an angel, my friend, but you are the one named for one of our Lord’s warriors,” he said.

The man’s smile hardened a little and he let out a hoarse laugh. He growled something about there being no God, but Jack did not take offense. Sometimes it was hard to see the light when life was difficult and old traditions shaped your perception of the world.

“You should rest,” Jack soothed. “Your wounds need time to heal properly.”

Something akin to fear passed over the man’s face and he reached out to grab Jack’s arm. “Stay?” he asked in a trembling voice. His voice sounded beautiful whether he was speaking Spanish or English.

“I must leave to get fresh water to clean your wounds,” Jack said as he got to his feet. “But I will return to watch over you. Fear not, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled at him as he settled back on the bed, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Jack left to get fresh water, ignoring the glares he received from his brothers as he retreated into the back room. Their words meant little to him as he removed the soiled dressing from Gabriel’s wounds and cleaned the edges of the wound to prevent infection from setting in.

“If God wants you, nothing I do will stop him,” Jack murmured as he wrapped fresh bandages around Gabriel’s wounds.

Gabriel growled something in Spanish that Jack couldn’t follow, but he did not take anything personally. Gabriel was scared and in pain; foolish things were often said in those circumstances. He hummed as he ran his hand through Gabriel’s tight black curls, smiling as he watched the man relax under the simple touch.

It was almost a week before Gabriel was able to move and even then it was only a few short paces before he had to lie back down. By the time he left to return to his ranch, Jack was deeply in love with Gabriel Reyes. He loved the sound of his voice, whether he was speaking his native Spanish or growling playfully in English, and his eyes were warm pools to get lost in. His hands were rough textured but gentle, his laughter booming and dominating, and his smile made the hundreds of candles burning in the chapel look like a spark before a bonfire.

Jack started neglecting his duties, leaving town to visit Gabriel on his ranch. He taught his religion to Gabriel’s excited family, swapping stories with those eager to learn more. They taught him their traditions, helping him to reconnect with a family he hadn’t seen since he was shipped off to a covenant to train to be a priest through offerings to the loving dead. He learned how they viewed love and family, how to make the seemingly dead soil yield food, and how to find food and water in the wilderness to survive long enough to get to the next town.

Father Monolo released him from his servitude, claiming that he had failed God by neglecting his duties. Jack simply did not agree, but left willingly to continue his work with Gabriel’s people. Gabriel openly challenged his beliefs, grinning each time he made Jack stutter and stare at him in disbelief over something he held dear. His mother scolded him multiple times, but it never deterred the shrewd man. Jack loved it and welcomed the challenge, even if he did spend most of the time spluttering and trying to think up a good counter-argument while Gabriel grinned at him.

They were married in the old tradition when the last harvest was gathered the year after Jack saved Gabriel’s life. Jack couldn’t remember dancing so much in his life, but he didn’t care or feel winded so long as he was staring into Gabriel’s adoring eyes. The food was amazing; even in his sleep, Jack could taste every bite and he longed for those simpler times.

Then, that night, they consummated their marriage. Jack woke sore and stiff, but thoroughly content as Gabriel’s dark arms wrapped loosely around him and with Gabriel’s warm head settled on his shoulder. It wasn’t a perfect marriage; they were only human; but Jack wouldn’t have traded it for the world. Any argument they got into was always eased away with soft apologies and warm hugs.

Good memories, happy ones that made his heart ache with nostalgia, drifted by. There Gabriel taught him how to ride his prized black stallion that he called Xibalba. There Jack cradled his niece, marvelling at her innocent beauty while Gabriel’s sisters fawned over what a “natural father” he was. There, he and Gabriel were mating roughly in their bed, grunting and hissing after a long stint of absence while Gabriel rounding up his herd of cattle with the other ranchers.

Then the dream turned into a nightmare and Jack could do nothing to stop it.

He walked up to the door of their home later than usual; Gabriel’s brother had needed a hand hauling supplies from town and Jack had happily gone along to help. He smelt something foul as soon as he opened the door and tensed up. He wanted to call for Gabriel, but something kept his mouth shut.

It likely saved his life.

He crept around the corner of the room and stared in horror at the pool of blood Gabriel was lying in while some person in black looming over him. He edged back, reaching for the axe beside the door for when Gabriel hauled firewood in. He gripped the handle awkwardly between his hands, creeping forward on silent feet. He could hear Gabriel whimpering and gagging as the intruder let out lewd noises above him.

Jack lifted the axe over his head and brought it down hard on the back of the intruder’s head. The screech that issued from their mouth wasn’t human and they whipped around violently, almost wrenching Jack’s arms out of their sockets as he struggled to hold onto the axe. Blood red eyes seared into his soul and Jack stumbled back a step, pulling the axe along with him. It let out a wet shlopping sound as it was removed from the intruder’s head.

“How dare you,” the intruder hissed, flashing his fangs. “How dare you interrupt me, you worthless…!”

Gabriel snarled and lunged, plunging a fist through the intruder’s chest. Black blood sprayed over Jack’s face and he stared in horror as his husband and the intruder started tearing into each other. Black blood pooled across the floor as the two men grappled, snarling and shrieking like beasts. Jack backed up until his back found the wall and he slid to the ground, the axe clutched to his chest.

He watched enormous fangs sprout out of Gabriel’s mouth as he screeched at the intruder. He darted forward and sank them into the intruder’s throat, tearing it out in one smooth motion. Blood sprayed over Gabriel’s face and he lapped it up eagerly, panting as the intruder sank to his knees with a garbled shriek. The intruder seemed to wither on the spot, ash and blood pooling beneath their body. Then the screaming stopped abruptly and there was only a blood pile of ash on the floor.

Gabriel growled and ground his boot into the ash, smearing the remains across the floor. He turned his eyes on Jack and smiled.

“Are you alright, _mi amor_?” he asked.

Jack cowered against the wall, staring at the blood red eyes that dominated Gabriel’s face. He walked forward slowly and black, billowy tendrils wrapped tightly around him. He crouched down in front of Jack, purring thickly as he ran his bloody knuckles over Jack’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, _mi sol_ ,” he purred.

Jack gasped as he felt his loins reacting. Gabriel’s eyes flickered with confusion before he leaned in close and started whispering sweet-nothings into Jack’s ear. His husky voice drove Jack mad and he reached down to firmly grip his stiff erection through his pants. He moaned and bucked into his hand, eyes rolling as Gabriel pressed in closer, covering Jack with his body and smothering him in his thick musk.

The axe fell from Jack’s grip, clattering against the floor as Jack reached up to wrap his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. They rutted there in the living room, Jack bouncing in Gabriel’s lap as the inky black tendrils wrapped tightly around him. He couldn’t remember sex being that good before, filling him almost to the brim with pleasure before Gabriel’s newly formed fangs sank into the muscle of his pectoral and drank greedily. Jack climaxed with a scream, covering Gabriel’s chest in wasted seed as he tightened around Gabriel’s thick length.

Gabriel’s black tongue rolled over the wound, healing it with a few quick swipes. He moaned, rolling his head back on his neck. Jack had a few moments to catch his breath before they were rutting again, this time with Jack’s belly against the floor and Gabriel mounting him roughly.

Days crept by and Jack tried to pretend that nothing had changed. Gabriel found it impossible to work in the heat of the day, switching his chores to the evening and night and still managing to keep his ranch running. He showed Jack every new trick he learned, grinning wildly as Jack stared in awe. From collapsing into a pile of shadows to making Jack climax with just his voice, Gabriel was thrilled with every new ability. Jack was questioned about Gabriel’s sudden disappearance from daily life, but he just smiled and said that everything was fine; Gabriel was just very focused on the ranch but he would be fine soon.

It lasted a year before the nightmare became worse. Jack had accepted an invitation from Father Monolo to help with a sermon, claiming that his involvement would bring more of the townsfolk in to hear the word of God. Jack did what he could during the set-up, moving pews around to accommodate the large families that were planning on attending.

When the night of the sermon arrived, Jack showed the townsfolk to their seats. He spoke happily with them, laughing and trading jokes as the children giggled up at him. Father Monolo stood behind his podium, brown eyes narrowed as he watched the lambs take their seats. When most of the pews were full, he began his sermon, speaking of God’s Unending Love for his creations and his children.

Half-way through the sermon, the doors to the chapel opened and every head turned to regard the black-clad late-comer. Jack blinked in surprise before he moved to greet Gabriel, smiling at him as he offered his hands.

“What a pleasant surprise,” he teased as he approached his husband. “I didn’t think you had the energy to show up to a sermon.”

Gabriel smirked from under his wide hat and reached up to brush his knuckles across Jack’s cheek. “Oh, how could I stay away from you, _mi sol_?”

Jack blushed and shook his head, offering his hand again. “Come; I’ll show you to a seat and the Father can continue his sermon.”

Jack knew that many of the families were smiling at him and Gabriel, whispering to their children about the beauty of love and the boundaries it overcame. Father Monolo and the priests were bristling with outrage at what they perceived as a bastardization of marriage, but they were wise to keep silent amongst a people that happily wed men to men and women to women.

Gabriel’s red eyes turned dangerously dark as he stepped closer to Jack. “I have not come to listen to a pathetic sermon, Jack,” he growled in Jack’s ear. Jack felt his cock tremble at the huskiness in his husband’s voice and felt a wave of embarrassment creep over him.

“Gabriel, not here,” he murmured as he moved to take a step back. “This is a holy place.”

Gabriel growled low and dangerous. The people closest to them flinched in surprise, staring at the rancher in shock that such a bestial noise had issued from him. Jack blinked in surprise as Gabriel’s hand snaked swiftly around his waist and ran up the length of his spine.

“A holy place of lies,” Gabriel snarled before he kissed Jack.

The kiss was deep and heated, drawing blood as Gabriel’s fangs nicked across Jack’s lips. Jack gasped in surprise, eyes widening as Gabriel’s black tongue took advantage of his open mouth and surged forward eagerly. Shocked whispers filled the chapel and Jack felt humiliated tears burning in his eyes.

“Stop,” he ordered as he pushed Gabriel away from him. He rubbed at his mouth, holding his tears back as Gabriel stood hunched over and panting hungrily. “Gabriel Reyes, you have some nerve treating me like this. What is wrong with you?”

“Wrong with me?” Gabriel laughed. “There is nothing wrong with me, _cariño_. Is it wrong for a husband to want to show the world how much he loves his mate?”

“This is not love; this is humiliation,” Jack snapped. “You walk in here when I have been invited to help host a sermon and treat me like…like some whore you can just use whenever you please!”

Gabriel bristled and bared his fangs. “You are no whore, _mi sol_ ,” he snarled. “I will kill any that say such a thing.”

“You are treating me like one!” Jack shouted, tears burning their way down his face. “Do you intend to mate with me on the floor of the chapel too? Have you become such an animal that you do not think or care about anything but your own carnal desires? Leave, Gabriel. You are unwelcome in these hallowed halls. I will speak with you when I come home if you have proven that you can be civilized.”

Gabriel stared at him, his chest heaving. Jack saw something terrible pass over his husband’s features, a black cloud of fury that loosened Jack’s bowels and made him stumble backwards. Red eyes roamed over the startled masses and Gabriel’s fangs began to grow, pushing out against his dark lips. He snarled and snapped his gaze back to Jack before he lunged.

Jack felt the wind leave his lungs as he was slammed to the floor. Screams rose as people scrambled to get away from them, staring in disbelief as black tendrils billowed off of Gabriel’s body. Jack stared into his husband’s twisted visage before Gabriel buried his face in Jack’s groin.

Jack gasped in shock and fright as he felt his husband mouthing over his cock, snarling and growling as his claws easily shredded Jack’s robes and pricked his tanned flesh. He tried to pull away, shaking and sobbing as he tried to tell Gabriel to stop even though it felt so good.

“I have come to worship at the altar of my god,” Gabriel snarled as his tongue rolled over Jack’s stiff cock. “I have come to taste his flesh and drink his holy blood while purging my soul of its many sins.” His red eyes turned black as he stared up at Jack over his heaving chest. “But first I must be baptized in blood.”

Jack felt Gabriel’s heat leave and turned just in time to watch Father Monolo’s throat split wide open. Screams filled the chapel as people scrambled to get out of the pews. Gabriel twisted and lifted his hand, curling his fingers in towards his palm. The doors to the chapel slammed shut, crushing one man between them and trapping everyone inside.

“A feast worthy of the gods,” Gabriel howled with laughter as his hat dissolved into smoke. “Do make sure to scream, _amigos_ , it makes the hunt so much more enjoyable! Finally, something that doesn’t taste like bovine!”

Jack pushed himself to his hands and knees, his body aching from the number of people that had stepped on him in their mad flight for the doors. He forced himself to his feet, stumbling as his legs refused to hold him. He caught the edge of a pew and sagged against it, staring at his husband in disbelief.

“Gabriel what are you doing?” he whispered. “Stop this madness! Please!”

Gabriel looked at him and slowly cocked his head. He took a step forward, grabbed the cowering priest that had been frozen in place just below Father Monolo’s podium, and hoisted him up against his chest. The man whimpered as Gabriel’s black tongue rolled over his neck, washing it clean while also making him aroused. Jack could see the man’s cock stiffening under his robes and his brown eyes darted wildly around in search of salvation. Jack lifted his hand pleadingly at Gabriel, but his husband just shot him a dirty smile before sinking his fangs into the priest’s throat and drinking greedily.

“Vampire!” someone screamed.

The chapel erupted into chaos. Children screamed while women wailed and clutched their children to them. Men were trying to pull the doors open, shouting and screaming for anything to bust the doors down. Jack stared as Gabriel drank the priest’s blood until the man slumped dead in his arms. He cast the body aside as if it were nothing more than an annoyance and roared, spraying blood from between his soiled teeth.

Jack remembered little of the massacre. All he knew was that Gabriel passed him over time and time again, regardless of how many times he came face to face with his blood-drunk husband. The most he got was a scalding kiss that tasted of blood and flesh before Gabriel lunged at another poor soul. Someone managed to wrench a door to the crypt open and survivors tried to flee beyond Gabriel’s grasp. They only trapped themselves in a smaller area where Gabriel could use the shadows to his advantage.

The screams of the dying echoed in Jack’s head as he stumbled out of the back of the church. He wretched and vomited on the ground, the images of so many people slaughtered like cattle burned into his brain for the rest of his life. He sobbed, covering his face as he tried to hide from the accusatory glares.

He shouldn’t have said what he did to Gabriel. He should have just told him to leave without giving him anything else. He would have listened to reason; he hadn’t come to the chapel to hear a sermon, so he had no right to be there. If he hadn’t pushed, if he hadn’t insulted Gabriel in front of everyone, he wouldn’t have attacked.

“Jack,” Gabriel moaned behind him. “Jack, I want you so bad. I want to fill you up until you’re sloshing around as much as I am. It feels amazing, _mi sol_ , to be this full. I know you’ll look good full of my hot seed while my cock is buried in your tight heat.”

Jack screamed as he climaxed, staring sightlessly ahead as he felt Gabriel’s hips settle against his shoulders. He felt his husband’s hard cock press against his cheek and he wanted nothing more than to turn around and wrap his lips dutifully around the length. He panted, his mind filling with images of him and Gabriel rutting in the ruins of the town, content and primal without anyone to judge them.

He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to stand up, stumbling away from the monster that had stepped into his husband’s flesh. He heard Gabriel laugh behind him and turned around, staring at his husband’s beautiful naked form as he took a step forward. His foot slipped in Jack’s vomit and the intense stare vanished as Gabriel swore and tried to regain his balance.

The heat holding Jack hostage vanished and he bolted. He couldn’t remember ever running so fast in his life. He was at the town stables before he realized it, hauling himself up into Xibalba’s saddle and spurring him back towards the ranch. He had to find something to defend himself with and he thought of the axe and Gabriel’s hunting rifle.

He screamed as he saw the corpses lying outside the house. Gabriel’s family had been his first victims of the night and Xibalba reared with a whinny of fear. Jack toppled from the saddle, winding himself as he rolled across the dirt. The black horse snorted and kicked his hooves before charging towards the pasture. A black cloud of smoke followed him, snarling raw fury before Gabriel tore his prized horse’s throat open and left him to bleed in the dust.

Jack screamed and ran for the house, stumbling over the corpses and wrenching the door open. The stench that hit him almost made him throw up again, but he pulled his robe up over his nose and charged in. He grabbed the axe from the hallway and headed for their bedroom. He didn’t look at his niece’s tiny body lying lifeless beside her mother’s. He didn’t look at his mother-in-law’s broken corpse collapsed against her favourite arm-chair. He didn’t apologize to Gabriel’s brother as he wrenched the door to their bedroom open and crushed his face against the wall.

He stumbled into the room, searching desperately for the rifle. He found it where one of Gabriel’s brother-in-laws had tried to load it, only to have his throat ripped out and his head caved in. Jack grabbed the rifle and finished loading it, sobbing as he tucked himself into the corner of the room and pointed the rifle towards the door.

“Jack,” Gabriel moaned. “Oh Jack, _mi amor_ , if you had wanted to rut in our bed, you should have said so.”

Jack shivered and groaned as his loins reacted to Gabriel’s voice. “No,” he whimpered. “Stay away. Stay away!”

“Never,” Gabriel moaned as he materialized on top of Jack, pinning him to the wall and knocking the rifle and axe aside. “I will always be there for you, my love. My Jack; all mine. No one else’s; they won’t take you from me.”

Jack forced himself to wake up before he watched himself surrender to the beast in Gabriel’s skin. He clutched the blankets to him, trying to ignore the thick black liquid that stained the sheets beneath him. He covered his face in shame, sobbing quietly into his pillow as his cock quivered with want for Gabriel.

He knew what Gabriel did was horrid and terrible. He had slaughtered an entire town and then followed Jack back to their home to fuck him relentlessly for two days while the corpses of his family rotted in the heat. He couldn’t even remember how he had managed to slip away before Gabriel had a chance to turn him. He didn’t remember how he stumbled across the Guild and melded himself into their ranks after they helped him recover from his ordeal. He had let that horrible night fuel his desire to bring Gabriel to justice, had chased him for two hundred years while damning his soul in the process.

Now, though, all he could think of was Gabriel rutting against him amongst the corpses in the chapel. He wanted to feel the priest’s flesh split beneath his fangs as Gabriel’s cock rammed relentlessly into him. He wanted to be bent over the altar and cover the holy texts with his black seed as Gabriel fucked him like an animal.

He reached down and touched his hard cock, fisting himself tightly as he sank his fangs into his pillow. He set a brutal pace, pumping himself while shyly reaching back to push his fingers slowly into himself. He chewed on the pillowcase, whimpering as he pictured Gabriel’s mouth against his rump, lapping eagerly to prep him for his thick cock. He thought of Gabriel stretching him wide, groaning loudly as he sheathed himself fully and started rocking his hips slowly into him.

He climaxed and sprayed the sheets with black seed, screaming into the pillow as his insides tightened around the two fingers he had managed to get inside of himself. He pulled them out slowly, feeling disgusted and ashamed of himself for letting his lust get the better of him.

He got up and stripped the bed of its sheets, balling them up and hurrying to the basement to wash them before McCree or Hanzo had a chance to see his shame. He threw everything into the washing machine and turned it on, leaving it only to curl up in the corner and quietly cry.

What a disgusting creature he was. What a horrible, disgusting creature to lust after a murderer the way he did, wanting nothing more than to track his husband down and display himself wantonly at his feet. He closed his eyes and pressed them into his kneecaps, trying to hide himself in the shadows the way he knew that Gabriel and McCree could.

* * *

 

Gabriel growled softly as he ran his hand down the length of his stiff cock. He’d forgotten how horny excessive blood made him. The ground around his nest was already soiled with black seed; he’d have to clean it later once some of his energy had worn off.

All he wanted was to feel Jack underneath him, to hear his mate moaning his name as they claimed a den for themselves. He wanted to watch Jack’s face turn pink as they rutted, to watch his mouth stutter open and hear the sweet noises before he turned his mate around to make him suck his cock. Just the thought of Jack anywhere near his pelvis made him rock hard.

He snarled as he climaxed, smirking at the ropey trails of black fluid he left over his thighs. He ran his claws through the mess, purring slowly as he thought of Jack eagerly lapping his seed off of his thighs.

“Jack,” he groaned as he fisted his cock again. “Fuck, _cariño_ , why do you have to hide from me? I love you, you ungrateful bastard. I want to feel you against me again, mewling and begging for my cock inside of you. Mmm, I think I’d even try to get you to mount me, _cariño_. It would be nice to feel you inside of me for once instead of the other way around.”

His fingers strayed below him and he eagerly pushed two fingers into himself. He hissed at the stretch, but slowly started moving them around until he found the sweet-spot that had him panting with pleasure. He pretended that his fingers were Jack’s cock, pressing inside of him and setting a gentle pace that would have suited his golden-haired angel. He honestly wasn’t how fast his white-haired hunter would want to move, but he would be happy regardless so long as it was Jack inside of him.

He moaned as he inserted a third finger, squeezing his cock roughly as his hips bucked upwards. He tightened around his fingers as he climaxed again, moaning as his cock went momentarily limp in his hand without releasing anymore seed. He pulled his fingers out of himself, groaning softly at how empty he felt.

He flopped backwards into the nest, glaring at the ceiling as the blood he consumed sloshed around inside of him. His cock hardened against his stomach, trembling with want that it could not abate so long as his mate was hiding in another vampire’s den. He bared his fangs, clawing at his stomach furiously as he thought of anyone else touching his mate.

He rolled to his feet with a snarl, his clothing misting into existence across his dark skin. The bone-white mask snapped into place as he left his temporary den and climbed to the rooftops. He stood straight as the sun rose above the horizon and he grinned savagely at the new day. He would get his mate back today and he would fuck him raw in the ashes of this upstart vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, you have a rough night?” McCree asked as he sat down beside Hanzo at the island.

Jack flinched and looked away. “I tried to be quiet,” he murmured.

“Ain’t much that happens in my den that I don’t know about,” McCree smiled. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Jack murmured. “It’s…humiliating.”

McCree smiled as he ran his fingers through Hanzo’s graying black hair. Hanzo didn’t react to the touch, flipping through the newspaper in front of him as he sipped his tea. His plate only had crumbs left on it.

“Jack, I’m an old vampire; there ain’t much that I get embarrassed by,” he said. “It’ll help if you talk about it. Don’t want you stewing in your emotions while there’s hunters about.”

Jack bit his lip before he looked miserably into his lap. “I…I dreamed of my life before Gabriel was turned,” he murmured. “It was a happier time but…. But then it turned into a nightmare. I remembered everything that Gabriel did, why I was hunting him to begin with. I should hate him. I should hate him with every fibre of my being but….”

“But you just want him to mount you,” Hanzo smiled sadly.

Jack flinched and nodded his head. “He killed his family and turned a sermon into a massacre; how could I want to be with someone like that?” he whispered.

“Because that new vampire instinct’s telling you that he’s a good mate,” McCree leaned forward. “He bloated himself and I bet he would have sliced his wrist open to let you feed if you had been turned with him.”

“But he…,” Jack stuttered but fell silent as McCree held a hand up.

“Jack, we’re vampires; we’re predators,” he said slowly. “We ain’t supposed to chew on celery and lettuce like bunnies. We sink our fangs into flesh and drink what we can when we can. Not everyone gets lucky like those of us here in the city and have a lot of different options to feed on without killing anyone. Sometimes you have to take what you can find, be they innocent or not. A wolf don’t care what stage of life a deer’s in when it goes in for the kill.”

“A wolf was never a deer,” Jack snapped.

“Point still stands; you can’t beat yourself up over what you are,” McCree wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and gently nuzzled him. “You’ll go mad and that ain’t a state of mind you want to be in.”

Jack started to bristle, ready to fight McCree over this whole ordeal, but he stopped short. “You…that’s how you met Hanzo, isn’t it?” he murmured.

McCree smiled as he ripped his wrist open and offered it to Hanzo. Hanzo glanced at the blood and rubbed his eyes, grumbling in his native tongue as he set his tea down. Jack watched in awe as McCree shifted closer to his mate, nuzzling his face into Hanzo’s temple as Hanzo drank deeply from the offered wrist. There was something so personal and beautiful about the exchange that Jack felt his eyes tearing up. He reached up to wipe the bloody tears away, feeling like he was intruding on something incredibly personal.

“What’s the one thing they never tell hunters, darlin’?” McCree purred.

Hanzo shot his mate an annoyed look before he swallowed a mouthful of blood. “Do not offer me your wrist if you want me to talk, imbecile,” he growled.

“Someone’s touchy,” McCree grinned, showing off his sharp fangs.

“Your blood tastes like cheap whore,” Hanzo spat as he pushed McCree’s arm away.

“Hey, I had limited pickings last night,” McCree pouted before he nuzzled at the fluffy puffs of hair over Hanzo’s ear. “I love you.”

Hanzo seemed to deflate and he turned to rub his nose against McCree’s. “I know; I’m sorry,” he murmured. “As Jesse was saying, they never tell hunters what vampires they are hunting. They say a name, a basic description, the last known hunting grounds, but they never tell the hunters why the vampires need to be eliminated.”

“They’re attacking people,” Jack blinked.

“Yes, but why,” Hanzo smiled sadly. “Vampires hunt humans, yes, but they generally only stay in a location for a short time before moving on. Less chance of being detected and running their prey’s population too low. So why would a vampire suddenly start going into a frenzy?”

“I…they succumb to bloodlust?” Jack shook his head in confusion.

“They’re suicidal, Jack,” Hanzo sighed. “The vampires we hunted, the vampires we killed, they wanted to die, Jack. Frenzy, bloodlust; those are just other words for ‘heartbreak’ and ‘grief’. When a vampire loses control, when they wipe an entire town off the map, something inside of them has been broken. They’ve given up on life and want to be noticed and put down.”

“That’s not why Gabriel did it,” Jack growled. “Gabriel likes to kill. He likes to destroy the innocent and the pure and….”

“Gabriel wants your attention,” Hanzo smiled. “The pattern’s been there from the beginning; I’ve kept tabs on the Reyes Vampire files that hunters drop off here from time to time. Everything points to him killing multiple people only when he knows you’re nearby. Other than that, other hunters stumble across him by chance and by accident and he slips away just as quickly.”

“You said you wiped towns off the map before when you were young,” Jack blurted out, staring at McCree desperately.

“Yah, cuz I wanted some older vampire to come along and teach me,” McCree chuckled and ran his hand through his brown hair. “Then I wanted the hunters to find me and put me out of my misery. I was almost fifty years old; total, not after I was turned; when I fell down that deep well into depression and suicidal thinking. Started doing stupid shit trying to get the hunters to notice me. Wipe out a town, flay a few travellers, gorge myself until I looked like a god-damn human tick; I did anything to try to get someone’s attention. Got the attention of a foreigner that came trotting across the desert in search of my bounty.”

He looked at Hanzo fondly and kissed him lips, pulling his mate slowly onto his lap. “This beautiful man hunted me for three months across the New Mexico desert before he managed to corner me. Instinct told me to keep fighting and I did, up until I was all tangled up in a net of some sort and unable to even move. Think the sight of me struggling pulled his heartstrings a little,” he chuckled as he nibbled on Hanzo’s earlobe. “His English was terrible and his Spanish was even worse, but he still managed to ask me why. Why had I slaughtered those people, why had I caused so much destruction, why was I so willing to bring the wrath of hunters down on my head?” He looked at Hanzo and purred. “You remember what I said?”

“Yes,” Hanzo chuckled as he ran his hand up McCree’s arm. “You said ‘because I can’t stand being what I am, because there’s nothing else I can do. I’m a monster and I don’t know how to make it all stop. I can’t claw my own throat out; I tried, it just heals itself. Only thing I can do is kill and hope a hunter finds me.’” He ran his hand back down towards McCree’s hand and laced their fingers together, leaning back against his solid chest with a soft sigh. “I cried. It was the first time I’d ever heard a vampire be so honest with a hunter. Usually they mock us, try to make us lust for them and forget ourselves, but not Jesse. I cut him loose and offered my neck, begging him not to give up on life because there was still so much left for him to see.”

“Coulda killed ya,” McCree purred. “Coulda killed ya and kept on with my rampage, but I chose to trust ya instead. Didn’t bite your throat; went for the wrist instead and only a few mouthfuls, just enough to taste ya. Then I fucked you into the dirt for at least three hours.”

Hanzo turned bright red and covered his face. “Must you bring that up?” he whispered. “I could barely walk afterwards!”

“Heh, neither could I,” McCree laughed. “Felt a little dirty for an almost fourty-year-old looking man to be fucking a pretty little thing like you, but damn if it didn’t feel good.”

Jack covered his mouth to hide his laugh, but Hanzo heard it anyways. His blush deepened before he cleared his throat.

“The point is, Jack, that Gabriel has been trying to get your attention from the start,” he said. “To a human hunter that sounds like a terrible idea. To a vampire, he’s just showing what a good hunter he is and how powerful a mate he could be. He could provide blood for both of you and you’d never have to worry about taking a life.”

Jack opened his mouth several times before he reached up to run his fingers through his hair. “That makes sense,” he whispered. “Why does that make so much sense?”

“Vampires think differently to humans,” McCree shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“Like fucking your mate in the open where anyone can see?” Jack asked before he could stop himself.

McCree grinned wider as Hanzo sank against the island and hid his face in his arms. “All the better to let everyone else know just who your mate is,” McCree cackled. “Isn’t that right, lovebug?”

Hanzo whined something before he threw an elbow hard into McCree’s stomach.

* * *

 

Gabriel watched the vampire leave his den and growled. Fool. He had a human mate; what good did he think that weakling could do against any vampire that wanted to kill him? He would learn the error of his ways when Gabriel was done fucking his bloodless corpse.

He slipped in through an open window, turning into smoke, and landing quietly in the bathroom. He kept himself smoky, slipping under the door and heading for where he could smell his mate. He paused, cocking his head to the side as he heard voices.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” an unfamiliar voice said.

“I want to,” Jack said, his voice oddly shy. “You’re the one I should be saying has no obligation to help me.”

“I want to,” the voice laughed. “I know what I’m doing, don’t worry, Jack.”

“I won’t hurt you?”

“It’ll likely hurt like a bitch if you can’t keep your claws sheathed,” the voice chuckled. “But Jesse has done worse to me. I will let you know if you are going too far.”

“Okay,” Jack inhaled loudly. “Okay.”

Gabriel slipped down the stairs and ducked down to avoid being spotted. He stared as the human mate of the vampire removed a robe from around his body and let it flutter to the ground. Jack was lying on the ground, naked and trembling.

“I’ve already prepped myself,” the human said as he settled himself onto Jack’s hips. “You don’t have to worry about tearing anything.”

“You sure?” Jack asked, reaching up to stroke the human’s cheek.

“Yes,” the human laughed.

“Sorry,” Jack apologized. “I know it’s not exactly the sexiest foreplay you’ve ever had, Hanzo….”

“Jesse doesn’t usually bother with foreplay,” Hanzo shook his head, letting his black hair tumble around his shoulders. “He usually bites, moans, and mounts.”

“Charming,” Jack laughed.

“He gorges himself to ensure he’s horny,” Hanzo shook his head. “I love him to death, but he can be an ass.”

Jack laughed as he brought his knees up. Hanzo lifted himself up onto his knees, reaching back to guide Jack’s cock into him. He let out a long moan as he sank down fully onto Jack’s erect length, shivering as his body adjusted.

Gabriel should have been infuriated that someone else was daring to touch his mate. He should have torn the human to pieces for even thinking about mating with his Jack. And yet, somehow, he couldn’t help but admire the human for being so brave. A vampire as young as Jack could easily lose control where mating was concerned. He was just as likely to have his throat ripped out as he was to orgasm.

“Okay,” Hanzo moaned. “You’re going to want to move your hips nice and slow. Mmm, yes, just like that. Uhhh.”

Gabriel felt his clothing mist away and reached down to fist his stiffening cock. Jack’s face was already pink, his lips parted as he slowly lifted his hips as Hanzo instructed. Hanzo let out a long moan of pleasure, reaching his hands up to his head as he arched his back.

“Yes, yes, just like that,” he panted. “Holy fuck.”

“Feels good,” Jack moaned, reaching up to wrap his hands around Hanzo’s hips. “Fuck, feels really good.”

Hanzo nodded, gasping as Jack pushed his hips up and twisted just a little bit. He let out a long whimper, panting as Jack kept his steady pace.

“Okay,” Hanzo moaned. “F-feel how loose I am?”

“Sort of?” Jack groaned. “Still a tight fit.”

“Mmm, well, yes,” Hanzo laughed breathlessly. “But not as tight as when you first entered, right?” Jack nodded. “You can pick up your pace a little bit. Not too fast; I don’t want to get bucked off.”

“That can happen?” Jack demanded.

“You’re a vampire; you’re a lot stronger than me,” Hanzo laughed. “Jesse once thrust up so hard I went sailing over his head.”

Jack fell back with a laugh, stopping his thrusts and throwing an arm over his eyes. Hanzo settled back against Jack’s knees, chuckling softly as he wiped sweat off of his chest. Gabriel continued stroking his cock, watching in fascination as Hanzo taught Jack how to mount someone.

“Hey, Hanzo?” Jack lifted his head. “Um…can we change positions?”

“What did you have in mind?” Hanzo asked.

“You on your belly,” Jack’s face turned bright red and he ran his fingers rapidly through his white hair. “I mean, I realize that’s not really a position to be teaching anyone in but I….”

Hanzo had already twisted around in Jack’s lap, arching his back invitingly as he looked over his shoulder. Gabriel almost jumped in surprise at the regal features now exposed to his hungry eyes. He pumped his length harder, wanting nothing more than to have the squirming human under him begging him to pound his cock into his ass.

This was a first for him. He’d never actually wanted to mate with anyone other than Jack in his extended life. He’d only ever thought of Jack, of his golden-haired angel turned into a white-haired hunter. Now, he wanted to try the little human out, to see what was so good that his vampire mate left him mortal instead of turning him into a fellow vampire.

Jack carefully lifted himself over Hanzo’s back, lifting the smaller man’s hips towards him. Hanzo let out a long moan as Jack started thrusting. Gabriel could see Jack’s fangs growing in his mouth before he bit down into Hanzo’s shoulder. He didn’t drink, he just held the human by the shoulder as an anchor as his pace increased.

“Yes,” Hanzo moaned. “Yes, just like that. Fuck, fuck that feels amazing, Jack. Mmm, mmm, uhhhh.”

The noises the human was making were intoxicating. Gabriel felt his mouth watering as he watched those pouty lips part in a moan. Jack turned his head slightly, leaving the wound to bleed as he nosed his face into Hanzo’s hair. His hips slammed hard into Hanzo’s, making the mortal gasp before his whole body tensed up.

His fingers curled into the floorboards as he arched his back. White seed sprayed against Hanzo’s belly as he climaxed. He pushed up into Jack’s body, moaning loudly as Jack kept thrusting. Jack’s eyebrows furrowed together and he snarled, digging his claws into the ground as he pushed deep into Hanzo and climaxed.

They slumped against the ground, panting and groaning as they shifted. Jack ran his tongue over the wound, sealing it up as Hanzo glanced back at him with half-lidded eyes.

“And that is how you mount someone,” he chuckled. “Not as bad as you thought, hmm?”

Jack let out a shy chuckle and nuzzled Hanzo’s cheek. “Not bad when it’s you I’m rutting with,” he murmured. “Don’t think I’m ever going to be able to do that with McCree.”

“He’s not really one to be mounted,” Hanzo rolled his eyes playfully. “He’s too stubborn for that. Thinks it ruins his tough-guy routine.”

“Sounds like,” Jack started to smirk before he grew still. He pressed himself down over Hanzo and Gabriel growled softly as Jack’s red eyes stared fearfully up at him and the mess he had left on the floor. “Hanzo, you have to move.”

“What’s wrong?” Hanzo whispered as Jack quickly got to his feet, clothing misting into existence across his body.

“Gabriel,” Jack said as he stepped protectively in front of Jack.

“What a beautiful display of trust,” Gabriel growled as he straightened up. “You didn’t even have to use your voice on him, Jack. Has his master taught him to be a good little whore?”

“Leave him alone,” Jack said as he shifted his weight around. “He’s not the one you want.”

“After that little display, I’m not so sure,” Gabriel licked his lips and groped at his cock as it stiffened eagerly again.

Hanzo pulled his robe back on, tightening the sash around his middle. His brown eyes were narrowed, critical and watching every movement Gabriel made. His face was still flushed, but Gabriel knew that he was far from the post-coital stupor that most mortals succumbed to after mating with a vampire.

“Gabriel,” Jack said his name almost like it was a plea. “Please.”

Gabriel looked at his mate and cocked his head to the side. His clothing misted back across his skin, hiding his erection from sight. He took a step forward, eyeing Jack carefully as the mortal shifted his weight around.

“Please, what, Jack?” he growled.

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered as he took a step forward. “I’m sorry for running. I’m sorry for hiding. I was scared and confused and you didn’t ask me if I wanted to be turned, Gabriel!”

“Did you?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes? I don’t know,” Jack ran his hands through his hair. “I thought I’d killed you. I was ready to die and join you in whatever Hell we were destined for. And then…then you were real and you turned me and…and I was scared!”

Gabriel stepped forward and opened his arms to his mate. “You don’t have to be scared anymore, Jack,” he soothed. “I will keep you safe.”

“I know,” Jack whispered as he pushed himself into Gabriel’s chest, burrowing his head into Gabriel’s neck. “I missed you so much, Gabe. I was so alone.”

“Ssh, _mi luna_ ,” he soothed as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s body. “I’m here. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

“Gabe,” Jack whispered as Hanzo slipped past them, hurrying up the stairs. “Can you lower your head a little bit?”

Gabriel brought his face closer to Jack’s, smiling at his husband. Jack’s mouth pressed warmly against his. It wasn’t chaste, but it wasn’t sloppy and hungry. It was loving and warm and Gabriel melted into it. He cupped Jack’s cheek, pulling his husband closer as Jack’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Jack,” he whispered as he pulled back to rub his nose against his husband’s. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” he murmured. “I never meant to.”

“I know,” Jack murmured as his hands spread across Gabriel’s shoulders. “Gabriel…can I ride you?”

Gabriel looked down in surprise. Jack’s face was bright red and a wicked grin spread across Gabriel’s face.

“Oh?” he purred as he nibbled on Jack’s ear. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve heard you say in a long time, _mi luna_."

“Gabriel,” Jack blushed more as Gabriel started kissing down Jack’s neck. “Oh, Gabriel.”

Before Gabriel had a chance to keep kissing his husband, the door to the house was kicked open. He spun with a snarl, pushing Jack protectively behind him as the upstart came skidding through the doorway from the kitchen.

“Oi!” the vampire snarled. “You ever heard of knocking, asshole?!”

Gabriel snarled. “Says the vampire that stole my mate when he has his own.”

“I didn’t steal no one,” the vampire growled. “Saved Jack from getting hunting is what I did. Gave him a safe place to curl up during the day. You’re welcome.”

“Gabe, McCree has done nothing but help me,” Jack hugged Gabriel’s arm. “Please, calm down.”

Gabriel deflated immediately, turning to nuzzle Jack. “He hasn’t hurt you?” he asked softly.

Jack smiled and shook his head. “No. No, he has been very good to me,” he soothed.

Jack’s hand travelled along Gabriel’s cheek and he turned to cover Jack’s scarred palm in kisses. Jack purred and stepped closer, pressing his head into Gabriel’s neck.

“I have a den not far from here,” Gabriel purred into his ear. “I have yet to properly claim it.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay here,” the vampire called. “Been mighty lonely with just Hanzo and me. Big place like this needs more than two bodies warmin’ it up.”

Gabriel shot a glare over his shoulder, but Jack nipped at his jaw. “We’re staying,” Jack said sternly. “I like a decent bed, not a nest.”

Gabriel scoffed as he pulled Jack closer to him. “Pampered princess,” he teased. He spotted Hanzo trotting over to the vampire out of the corner of his eyes and smirked. “Finally put some pants on?” he purred.

“Says the vampire still sporting a boner,” Hanzo snorted.

“I know how to take care of that,” Jack giggled before he was dragging Gabriel towards the stairs, kissing him hungrily.

Gabriel happily followed his mate, purring as they hurried into the room that smelt like Jack. He barely got the door closed in time to mask the sound of Hanzo and the other vampire rutting in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crows, I want to thank everyone for reading this story. This is likely the second to last chapter; might change, we'll see; but I wanted to thank you all so much. This is the smuttiest story I have written in ages and it's good to see such positive feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack woke with a long yawn and stretched out on the bed. Gabriel’s usual spot was empty beside him, but a few moments later he could hear the sound of Gabriel and McCree rutting furiously across the hall. Jack smirked to himself as he curled his toes and flexed his claws. By the sounds of it, McCree had finally managed to mount Gabriel after many months of trying.

Either Gabriel had gotten tired of the younger vampire trying and failing to assert his dominance or McCree had finally figured out that nibbling on Gabriel’s ear got him on his knees really fast. Either way, it would do Gabriel some good to be mounted by someone other than Jack in this weird four-way relationship they had developed.

He kicked the sheets off of him and stood up, misting his clothing onto him. He had yet to figure out how to get colours into his attire, but he wasn’t wearing the full-length trench coat anymore. Gabriel purred regardless of what Jack was wearing, but seeing the approving glint in McCree and Hanzo’s eyes helped him decide that a t-shirt and well-fitting pants were the best thing for him.

He headed downstairs, shaking his head at the violent snarls that Gabriel released, quickly followed by McCree’s pained whines. There was going to be a lot of laundry to do to get all the blood-stains out of the sheets. Hanzo was not going to be happy about that; McCree had weirdly expensive tastes in bedsheets.

Jack stepped into the kitchen and smiled at Hanzo as he made himself breakfast. He had his housecoat cinched tightly around his waist and his graying black hair hanging around his shoulders. He glanced over as he felt Jack’s eyes on him and smiled.

“Did you sleep well?” Hanzo asked.

“Very,” Jack cooed as he walked over and kissed Hanzo’s lips. “You?”

“As well as can be expected with a bloated, horny mate,” Hanzo shook his head in amusement. “At least he’s going after someone with just as much endurance as him.”

Jack nodded his head in agreement. There was a pause overhead and Jack and Hanzo looked at each other curiously. That was oddly fast of a finish; no roaring either. Odd.

“Is that a KNOT?!” Gabriel shrieked in disgust and horror.

Jack covered his mouth to muffle his laughter as Hanzo braced himself on the island. Hanzo was laughing hard, holding his stomach as his knees threatened to give out under him. Jack bit his palm to keep from laughing too loudly, his shoulders shaking at Gabriel continued to shriek in outrage.

“It hurts,” Hanzo managed to wheeze out. “Oh gods, it hurts!”

“I know,” Jack cackled around his hand. “He sounds so horrified!”

Hanzo leaned himself against the island and sank to the floor, his laughter turning silent as his shoulders shook. Jack joined him on the floor, dropping his head on top of Hanzo’s. They were still laughing as Gabriel came storming into the kitchen and started laughing harder as they realized he was limping. Gabriel snarled at them before he threw himself into a chair and slammed his head down on the island.

“Well, if that doesn’t wake you up, I don’t know what will,” McCree huffed as he limped into the kitchen. “So apparently Gabriel does not have a liking for any sort of phallic enhancement.”

“I could have told you that!” Jack cackled as he thumped a hand on the ground. “I can’t breathe!”

“Don’t make me bite you,” Gabriel growled, his voice muffled by the island’s surface.

“We aren’t doing it to be mean, Gabriel,” Hanzo tried to reassure him, but he started laughing almost immediately. “I really am sorry.”

“Yes, well, I’ll remember that later when I’m turning you,” Gabriel huffed.

Jack managed to crawl to his feet and walk around to snuggle against Gabriel’s bare shoulders. “I love you,” he crooned as he gently nipped at his husband’s jaw.

Gabriel growled before he dragged Jack onto his lap. His fangs sank in Jack’s neck, drawing a long moan that ended with a gasp of Gabriel’s name. He barely had time to mist his clothing off from around his hips before Gabriel was roughly rutting against him, refusing to push his cock into Jack’s body. He teased it between his cheeks instead, making him moan and buck wantonly.

“Not at the island!” Hanzo snapped before a spatula bounced off of Gabriel’s head. “Take it to the living room! We are not animals no matter what position you decide to fuck in!”

Gabriel growled as he and Jack collapsed into smoke and immediately made for the living room to finish rutting. Jack didn’t have to be in the kitchen to know that Hanzo had grabbed a dish rag and was scrubbing the seat and island surface where he and Gabriel had been. He arched his hips into Gabriel’s greedy hands, moaning as sharp fangs nipped along the inside of his thigh.

They mated roughly, moaning and growling at each other as they bit and fed. Gabriel had bloated himself the night before, loving the attention the local bar flies gave him for his dangerous features. Jack had his own successful hunt, charming more than a few women into a back alley for a quick meal and one particularly handsome man that reminded him of a younger Gabriel. They fed and mated, tasting each other until McCree settled behind Jack and ground his hips insistently against his back.

“Couldn’t even wait for us to finish,” Gabriel growled as he looked up from Jack’s abused collarbone. “I’m busy, pup.”

“Just want a taste,” McCree pouted and nuzzled his face against the muscle in Jack’s neck. “Please?”

Jack reached up to cup McCree’s face, rubbing his thumb against his shaggy beard. “Bite but no interfering,” he said as Gabriel started thrusting again.

McCree purred in delight before his fangs sank into Jack’s neck. Jack moaned at the feeling, eyes rolling back into his head. He caught sight of Hanzo in the doorway, one hand wrapped around his cock as he pursed his lips in annoyance. He did his best not to smirk; pouty, aroused Hanzo was the best Hanzo in his opinion; and arched his hips to meet Gabriel’s thrust.

His seed sprayed over Gabriel’s chest and ran down his pectorals in thick rivulets. Jack trembled at the sight, blushing a little down his chest as Gabriel leaned forward to lick his jaw.

“Mmm, that feel good, Jack?” he purred as he gave three more rough thrusts and climaxed.

“Very,” Jack moaned as Gabriel slowly pulled himself out. “Jesse? You can let go of my shoulder now.”

McCree let out a soft whine as he pulled away, mouth covered in Jack’s dark blood. “But I was trying to figure out what that blonde lady had to drink last night,” he whined before running his tongue slowly over the wound he had left. “I was so close to figuring it out too.”

“Something with orange juice and vodka,” Jack snorted as he got to his feet and stretched, clothing misting back across his body. “I need a shower.”

“You know where it is,” Hanzo huffed as he tucked his limp cock back under his housecoat. “Don’t even think about it, Gabriel.”

Gabriel let out a rough purr before he ran his hand down his chest. Jack covered his mouth to hide his giggle as he saw the small tremor move through Hanzo’s shoulders. Gabriel started purring in Spanish and Jack fled towards the stairs as Hanzo sank to his knees with a loud groan.

“I still haven’t eaten breakfast yet, you inconsiderate bastard!”

“I have a sausage you can swallow,” McCree offered.

“You’re all terrible people!” Hanzo shrieked. “I’m still human and I need to eat! Stop making me horny!”

Jack purred as he stepped into the shower. His mates were hilarious; he couldn’t remember being happier in his life. Nightmares still haunted him, but Gabriel’s warm body and reassuring scent helped keep him grounded. This was the best place for both of them and he didn’t want that to change any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done. Holy smokes was that this story roller coaster to write. Not that I'm complaining; it's one of the things I love about writing. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone that has read the story, has left comments and kudos, and made bookmarks. To see how many people enjoy the story has me more than a little stunned. Granted, I'm stunned every time someone likes my work, but that's beside the point. It means a lot to me to know that everyone has taken the time out of their day to read my writing. 
> 
> There will be a one-shot story at some point going into better detail about how Hanzo and Jesse first met. I won't give you an ETA because I haven't even started writing the damn thing yet.
> 
> Again, thank you everyone and I hope you enjoyed this unusually smut-heavy story of mine. *seriously, this is the most porn I've written in years! YEARS! This fandom has reawoken the part of me that can write smut and not feel overly embarrassed by it.*


End file.
